État de culpabilité
by DelphieKat
Summary: Harm et Mac profitent d’une belle journée de printemps quand la malchance décide de se mettre de la partie


  
  
_État de culpabilité_  
  
Auteure: DelphieKat  
Public: PG   
Classification: Drame  
_Spoilers_: Rien en particulier, mais Sturgis et Mattie sont présents  
Renonciations: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me sers simplement d'eux pour laisser voguer mon imagination…   
  
Résumé : Harm et Mac profitent d'une belle journée de printemps quand la malchance décide de se mettre de la partie.  
  
Notes de l'auteure : Je dois dire que je me sens un peu égoïste de publier cette histoire-ci. C'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai écrit pour me libérer, mais j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier vous aussi …  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
23 : 18 G.M.T.  
Hôpital Naval  
Bethesda, Maryland  
  
  
« Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » me suis-je écriée, serrant le téléphone dans ma main droite, avant de m'effondrer en larme, dans un petit coin sombre de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital militaire…  
  
  
  
  
18 : 52 G.M.T.  
Annapolis, Maryland  
  
  
La journée était splendide. Seuls quelques petits nuages blancs clairsemés décoraient le ciel bleu azur et la température était de beaucoup supérieure à la normale pour un samedi du mois de mai. Harm et Sturgis avaient réussi à me convaincre de les accompagner pour aller visiter un de leurs vieux copains qui travaillait près de l'Académie. Matthew Lambert, un ancien collègue d'Annapolis, avait offert aux deux matelots de profiter du beau temps en leur prêtant ses motomarines. Harm m'avait suggéré d'embarquer avec lui sur le premier engin, alors que Sturgis et Matthew prenaient le deuxième.   
  
Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'Harm pouvait être aussi habile pour piloter ce genre d'embarcation qu'il l'était aux commandes de son Stearman. Pour s'échauffer, il avait commencé par quelques manœuvres en huit, s'amusant à briser sa propre vague à chaque passage, sans même éviter les trombes d'eau qui nous détrempaient de la tête aux pieds, alors que je me cramponnais férocement à la sangle d'attache sur le siège arrière. J'essayais de contrecarrer l'inclinaison de l'appareil pour nous éviter de tomber à l'eau, mais ses mouvements rapides me rendaient la tâche très difficile. Soudainement, il a eu l'air un peu blasé de ses figures, alors il s'est mis à tourner en rond, toujours de plus en plus vite, en réduisant rapidement le diamètre des cercles avant de changer de direction. Le plastique de la sangle s'enfonçait dans mes paumes et mes jointures étaient blanches à cause de la force que j'exerçais pour l'empêcher de m'éjecter de la motomarine. Il se retournait vers moi régulièrement, son fameux sourire plus éblouissant que le soleil, me demandant silencieusement de lui faire confiance. Au moment où mes mains allaient lâcher prise, incapables de s'accrocher un moment de plus à la sangle, il s'est arrêté, laissant la vague nous rattraper par derrière pour nous bercer doucement vers l'avant. C'est alors que je l'ai vu dégrafer la clé de contact de son gilet de sauvetage pour me la tendre. « Vous voulez essayer ? »  
  
J'ai accepté ; l'envie de l'aventure ayant pris le dessus sur la gêne de m'exécuter devant lui. Tout en maintenant notre équilibre, nous avons changé de place pour que je puisse avoir accès aux commandes. Alors que je vérifiais les cadrans, j'ai senti ses mains se poser sur ma taille, juste sous mon gilet de sauvetage. C'était un contact à la fois doux et sécurisant, sachant qu'il se fiait à moi pour garder son équilibre. Connaissant déjà la puissance de la machine que j'avais entre les mains, j'ai commencé par faire un grand droit à haute vitesse avant de contourner une bouée de signalement maritime. J'avais à peine commencé à virer quand j'ai senti une force me tirer vers l'arrière. Les mains de Harm s'accrochaient maintenant fermement à mes côtés et malgré toutes mes tentatives pour m'agripper aux poignées de la motomarine, je sentais mes doigts lâcher prise un à un et je me suis retrouvée éjectée de l'embarcation.  
  
Combien de temps le vol plané avait-il duré ? Combien de fois avais-je roulé dans l'eau ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, le temps s'était arrêté. Une fois revenue à la surface, la réalité m'était apparue en un clin d'œil et l'entraînement de Marines avait repris le dessus. Premièrement, est-ce que la clé de contact s'était bien détachée lors de la chute, comme elle était sensée le faire ? Après quelques tâtonnements, je l'ai trouvée toujours attachée à mon gilet de sauvetage, intacte. Donc, le moteur de l'embarcation s'était arrêté et notre moyen de locomotion vers la rive était toujours à proximité. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'Harm n'était pas à côté de moi. « Harm, est-ce que ça va ? » J'espérais que le timbre de ma voix ne paraissait pas aussi affolé que je l'étais. Je n'ai entendu sa réponse qu'après quelques secondes qui m'ont semblé une éternité.  
  
« Non » gémit-il. C'est alors que je l'ai vu, plusieurs mètres derrière moi, grimaçant de douleur en soutenant sa jambe droite. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt, même si je me souciais déjà plus de son état que du mien. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il pensait être capable de se rendre jusqu'à l'embarcation. J'hésitais à savoir si je devais aller le chercher pour l'aider à rejoindre la motomarine, même si sa veste le gardait à la surface de l'eau de façon sécuritaire, ou si je devais plutôt me diriger vers la motomarine pour m'approcher de lui afin de le récupérer.  
  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options » geignit-il en se retournant sur le dos pour nager vers l'embarcation à l'aide de ses bras tout en laissant sa jambe flotter à la surface pour minimiser ses mouvements.  
  
Le retour vers la berge s'est déroulé sur le pilote automatique. L'expérience me permettait heureusement d'éviter les roches à fleur d'eau et de prendre les vagues de façon à minimiser l'impact sur l'embarcation, afin d'éviter les contrecoups. Je me souvenais vaguement où était situé le quai, mais je me rappelais surtout d'avoir vu le grand clocher d'une église tout près. Une fois à quai, j'ai aidé Harm à descendre, inconsciente de l'effort exigé pour soutenir un homme de sa taille, et l'ai traîné jusqu'à un banc, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Aussitôt que j'ai vu Sturgis et Matthew arriver au loin, j'ai couru vers la voiture pour récupérer la trousse de secours qu'Harm gardait toujours dans le coffre. De retour auprès de lui, j'ai vu Matthew sortir son cellulaire de la poche de son coupe-vent, mais Harm l'a arrêté. Les deux hommes ont discuté de l'importance d'appeler une ambulance, mais Harm ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'hôpital local, il préférait se rendre à Bethesda, puisqu'il y avait déjà un dossier médical. Devant son entêtement, Sturgis et moi l'avons aidé à se rendre jusqu'à son VUS et je me suis mise au volant.  
  
Sturgis avait passé une nuit blanche à préparer son plaidoyer pour le procès du lundi suivant, espérant ainsi libérer sa fin de semaine, et le mélange de fatigue et de soleil l'avait carrément assommé. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais ses paupières lourdes tomber, mais je m'inquiétais surtout des grimaces qu'Harm essayait de dissimuler, les jambes allongées sur la banquette arrière. La glace posée sur son mollet n'allégeait pas la douleur et son silence était encore plus évoquant que bien des plaintes. Je n'avais jamais parcouru les 66 kilomètres séparant Annapolis de l'hôpital aussi rapidement. Malgré la circulation intense sur le périphérique, j'ai mis 30 minutes de moins que d'habitude pour me rendre à destination.   
  
  
  
21 : 39 G.M.T.  
Hôpital Naval  
Bethesda, Maryland  
  
  
À l'entrée de l'urgence, Sturgis avait aidé Harm à s'extirper de la voiture pour prendre place dans un fauteuil roulant avant que j'aille stationner la voiture à l'autre bout du terrain. Quand je suis revenue, Harm avait déjà expliqué à l'infirmière du triage ce qui s'était passé et attendait que le médecin l'appelle, ce qui ne fut pas long. Alors qu'Harm disparaissait dans une salle d'examen, Sturgis s'est affalé dans une des inconfortables chaises de plastique de la salle d'attente, pendant que je faisais les cents pas, incapable de m'arrêter deux secondes.  
  
Harm avait insisté pour téléphoner à Mattie lui-même, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il savait que si quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'appelait pour lui dire que son tuteur avait été blessé, ça lui rappellerait trop l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai usé mes semelles sur le plancher blanc de la salle d'attente, mes jambes refusant systématiquement de me laisser m'asseoir. Je n'en revenais pas que Sturgis puisse dormir sans savoir exactement ce dont souffrait Harm, mais la fatigue semblait avoir pris le dessus pour lui. Malgré mon angoisse, je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner de le réveiller pour me rassurer. Il était aussi un de mes grands amis pourtant, mais je préférais affronter l'inconnu, seule. Après avoir hésité à plusieurs reprises, j'ai finalement décroché le téléphone public situé dans un petit coin de la salle. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux quand j'ai remarqué que le numéro que j'avais composé par habitude était celui du cellulaire de Harm. C'était toujours vers lui que je me tournais dès que quelque chose allait mal, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, maintenant que c'était lui qui était en danger ? J'ai réussi à reprendre sur moi pour téléphoner à Bud et Harriet, afin de les mettre au courant de la situation. C'est en leur racontant ce qui s'était passé que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Un petit geste à la limite de la témérité venait de mettre en jeu la capacité de voler de mon meilleur ami, briser son rêve, sa vie. Les larmes que je retenais fièrement depuis le moment de l'accident se sont enfin mises à rouler bruyamment le long de mes joues, au grand désespoir de Harriet, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour me réconforter.  
  
Toujours agrippée au combiné comme à une ligne de survie, j'ai entendu la voix aiguë de Mattie qui arrivait par la porte de l'urgence et j'ai marmonné quelques mots à Harriet, lui disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle se présente à l'hôpital. J'ai tenté d'essuyer les larmes de mon mieux pour ne pas inquiéter Mattie et je me suis retournée vers l'adolescente qui s'est jetée dans mes bras. Les barrières ont encore une fois cédées et nous avons pleuré ensemble durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver sa voix. « Comment va Harm ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident… Est-ce qu'il est encore conscient ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »  
  
J'ai guidé Mattie vers une des rangées de chaises pour lui expliquer ce que je savais de la situation. Elle continuait à me parler, mais ses mots n'avaient aucun sens à mon oreille. « Une chance que tu étais là pour lui ».  
  
« Là pour quoi ? » lui ai-je répondu, furieuse après moi-même. C'est moi qui l'avait blessé, j'aurais même pu le tuer si nous avions été un peu plus près de la bouée. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne se serait jamais fait mal et nous ne serions pas à l'hôpital à espérer que sa jambe ne soit pas fracturée en plusieurs endroits, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Pendant que je me perdais dans mes scénarios noirs, une infirmière est venue chercher Mattie pour l'amener dans la salle d'examen où était Harm. Dans la salle d'attente, tout était redevenu silencieux, les quelques patients présents étaient absorbés dans leur lecture ou somnolaient comme Sturgis. Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, mes mollets étaient en feu et mes cuisses étaient dures comme de la roche à cause de l'effort qu'elles avaient fourni pour hisser Harm sur la motomarine et l'en faire descendre. Alors que j'essayais de rétablir la circulation sanguine dans mon pied droit, j'ai entendu mon nom.  
  
Harm était tout près de moi, assis dans une chaise roulante, la jambe enrubannée dans un épais bandage élastique. Il me dévisageait d'un air inquiet et avait la main posée sur mon avant-bras. Mattie se tenait derrière lui, l'air soulagé, et Sturgis était enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Il fut le premier à parler pour s'enquérir de la façon dont Mattie s'était rendue à l'hôpital. Elle pâlit avant de répondre qu'elle avait conduit la Corvette. Harm récupéra ses clés et lui lança un regard plus inquiet que furieux. Il tendit les clés à Sturgis. « Tu peux accompagner Mam'selle Grace à la maison, s'il te plaît ? Son permis d'apprenti ne lui permet toujours pas de conduire seule. Je vais embarquer avec Mac, mon VUS sera beaucoup plus confortable que la Corvette ». Reprenant alors contact avec la réalité, je me suis rapidement installée aux commandes de la chaise roulante pour conduire Harm jusqu'au véhicule. Après avoir l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir confortablement sur le siège avant (il ne voulait rien savoir de s'asseoir derrière), je me suis installée au volant et j'ai pris le chemin de son appartement sans dire un mot. Deux coins de rues plus loin, j'ai enfin eu le courage de briser le silence. « Je m'excuse, Harm. »  
  
« Shhhhh… Mac, ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute autant que de la vôtre. J'ai tenté le diable en faisant des manœuvres risquées, et vous nous avez éjectés lors d'un simple virage. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ma jambe n'est même pas cassée, je devrais pouvoir remarcher d'ici deux semaines. »  
  
« Oui, mais vos quotas d'heures doivent être effectués la semaine prochaine sur le Patrick Henry, » lui ai-je rappelé, maudissant ma maladresse. « Je risque de vous faire perdre votre licence de pilote. »  
  
« Mac, j'ai un bon claquage au niveau du tibial antérieur, c'est tout, » a-t'il tenté de me rassurer. « Le médecin m'a dit que ça ne laisserait même pas de séquelles. Je vais rencontrer un spécialiste dans quinze jours pour m'assurer que ça n'aura aucun impact sur mes capacités à voler et je pourrai toujours faire mes quotas le mois prochain. »  
  
Le restant du trajet s'est effectué dans le silence le plus total, même la radio était fermée. Je m'efforçais de garder les yeux sur la route, même si je voyais du coin de l'œil la tête de Harm qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur le cadre de la fenêtre, sous l'effet des médicaments. Une fois rendue en face de l'appartement, je suis descendue pour aider Harm à sortir de la voiture, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas de béquilles pour marcher. La seule façon de le faire descendre était de le faire pivoter sur son siège pour que ses jambes soient libérées et de passer mes bras sous les siens pour le soulever pendant qu'il prenait appui en entrecroisant ses mains derrière mon cou. Une fois debout, nous nous sommes retrouvés enlacés, incapable de dire, malgré sa blessure, qui soutenait qui, aucun de nous deux n'osant lâcher prise pour fermer la portière. Finalement, l'adrénaline qui m'avait aidé à tenir depuis le début s'est évaporée et j'ai craqué, laissant ma tête tomber lourdement sur sa poitrine sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes. Il m'a serré dans ses bras sans dire un mot et quand mes sanglots se sont calmés, il a relevé ma tête doucement avec sa main pour que je puisse regarder droit dans ses yeux et il a déposé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me dire « Merci ». Avant même que je puisse répliquer, il a enchaîné : « Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui, Mac. Merci de m'avoir ramené à bon port, merci de m'avoir soutenu et merci d'être encore là. En un mot comme en mille, merci. »  
  
Il m'a serré encore une fois dans ses bras avant de poser deux tendres baisers sur mon front et dans mes cheveux. Ensuite, il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai positionné ma main sur sa hanche afin de le soutenir efficacement durant les quelques pas jusqu'à son appartement, pour y rejoindre Mattie et Sturgis.  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
Notes : D'accord, d'accord, je sais que c'est cruel de terminer l'histoire là, mais je me sens totalement incapable d'aller plus loin. Désolée. Quand j'ai dit que cette histoire-là était très personnelle, parce que c'est réellement arrivé alors que je me promenais avec mon meilleur ami. Je suis vraiment restée le plus près possible de la réalité, tout en transposant la situation à nos deux héros. La seule chose que j'ai dû inventer, c'est la fin. Dans ce contexte-là, je préfère laisser place à l'espoir pour eux, laisser place à votre imagination pour ce qui peut s'être passé par la suite. Merci de votre compréhension!  
  



End file.
